La habitacion de Amy
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Que oscuros, sucios y enfermisos secretos tiene este lugar, bueno para aberiguarlo estan los dos mas idiotas de mobius, Leves menciones de Shadamy One shot.


Siempre desde Sonic Undergroud me pregunte, ¡que mierdas le quiere hacer Amy a Sonic!, y porque Demonios es Tan... Rose, pero después de la aparición de Shadow me llego la repuesta: Los de Se-gay son unos...ah el punto aquí es que ya descubrí en quien mierdas se basa Amy (redoble de tambores) ¡Bulma!, y todos sabemos que Shadow es Vegeta( Hell: claro mierdas si por poco Shadow es la reencarnación de vegeta en erizo, Yo: y Sonic es Goku gran sorpresa, como sea.) para burlarme de esto y de Shadow, Amy, etc, aquí va.

* * *

La forma de vida suprema, junto con la segunda cosa mas rápida viva hacían una de sus actividades favoritas: invadir propiedad ajena mas en especifico la casa de la loca acosadora de Amy, forma cariñosa de referirse a ella de Sonic.

- Haber Faker, !por que mierdas estamos aquí¡- grito con su voz mas pacifica el loco homicida, Dark, violador de niños y Gay reprimido según Sonic, mientras se metían por la ventana del cuarto de Amy.

- Ya te dije, Amy me robo mi figurita de Goku y mis zapatos viejos, mis toallas sucias, mis condones usados y blablablablablabla- mientras el maldito hijo de las re-mil p#$""as de Sonic forma cariñosa de llamarlo de Shadow le daba la lista de cosas que le robo Amy...esa semana, dudando de su propia cordura ya que el mismo se ofreció para recuperar las cosas de Sonic, o es que fumar tanta marihuana le estaba afectando.

- Ya, !cierra el puto pico Faker¡- al terminal de infligir la privacidad de Amy vieron su habitacion quedándose con expresión de WTF, estaba de pies a cabezas pintadas con la cara de Sonic, era incluso peor que cuando Shadow sorprendió a Silver con un tu-tu rosa, lápiz labial y delineador de cejas, tratando de alcanzar una cacatúa que resulto ser su pelo en pecho cosa que prometio guarda como secreto, pero al dia siguiente estaba en Facebook.

- Uhm... Faker porque no te la tiras y terminas con las ganas que te tiene de una vez- Shadow empezó a abrir los cajones uno por uno mientras veía lo típico, ropa interior, fotos de Sonic dormido, un muñeco vudú de Blaze con agujas clavadas, el libro 50 sombras de Grey, ah claro también un consolador.

- Ok, no necesitaba ver eso- mientras Sonic buscaba su figurita de Goku y su demás basura, oyeron la manecilla de la puerta moverse.

Con la velocidad digna de un caracol Sonic salto por la ventana, mientras Shadow reacciono metiéndose en le armario.

- _Mierda, mierda, re-mil mierdas, ¿porque el Faker no se puede coger a rose de una buena vez?- _Shadow empezó a buscar una excusa por la cual estar hay, Le salio mal un chaos control y termino hay, Rouge le patio la entrepierna y salio volando hasta hay, que era un androide de Shadow que sobrevivió, o que se volvió a drogar tanto que no sabia donde mierdas estaba.

- Ah... que cansancio- Amy empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras a Shadow se le reventaba la nariz, ¿Sera pendejo o gay ese Faker de mierda? El pervertido de Shadow saco su teléfono mientras grababa el momento no pudo distinguir sobre que estaba apoyado, al voltear vio una pila de libros forrados de blanco.

Shadow tomo uno de los libros y empezó a ojearlo ya que cuando Amy lo lee en publico no deja que nadie los vea así que lo ojeo...

- _Oh re-mil mierdas...es...es... ¡Hentai!,esto lo explica todo- Shadow gozaba del "secreto" mas jugoso después de averiguar que Tails leía Playboy, o después de ver a Blaze, Sonic y Sally en un trió, o aquel con el cual ha extorsionado a Rouge durante toda su amistad era que usaba relleno copa D pero dejando de lado a la plana, ¡Amy leía Hentai! o si que iba disfrutar extorsionarla._

De Golpe Shadow abrió el armario con una sonrisa pervertida, y la nariz reventada, para desgracia ya Amy se había vestido así que tendría usar el video para después.

- ¡Ya te cache! Si seras Otaku, oh si que te jodiste Rose- Shadow estaba muy ocupado gritando de felicidad como para ver que Amy tomo su martillo y de un solo martillazo.

BOOOMMMM

y así murió Shadow the Hedgehog ahh..mentira esquivo rápido el ataque y tomo a la eriza de los brazos y la acerco a el asta sentir su pecho.

- Quien diría tienes mas "Pechonalidad" que Rouge, ahora eres mía Rose- Shadow se fue acercando a sus labios, al separarse Shadow por poco grita de la patada que le metió Amy en la entrepierna.

- Maldito, Sonic te despedazara por esto- mientras Shadow resaca porque el dolor acabara subía la imagen al Twitter y Facebook a la vez.

- ¡No las subas o le diré a todos que lees Hentai!- grito entre la vida y la muerte(de su entrepierna) Shadow empezó a recuperar la compostura, Amy habría la boca a mas no poder.

- Hazlo y le diré a todos tus secretos- declaro Amy con una vena en la cien.

- Que secretos rose, yo no tengo secretos- Shadow iso un gesto de curiosidad mientras pensaba: _mierdas, mierdas, mierdas._

- De que duermes con un muñeco de María, que tienes un altar a vegeta, que tienes una copia exacta de la capa de capitán de Kuchiki Byakuya o que escribes poesía para una para niños muertos- oh si que Amy lo había jodido esta vez como escaparía de esta el Dark menos Dark del mundo.

- Te diré Donde Sonic Guarda su diario- Oh si salvarse el pellejo y fastidiar a Sonic, un nuevo récord en la maldad de Shadow.

- Hecho-

y así Shadow jodió a Sonic para siempre.

* * *

**FIN**

y así quede como uno de los mayores pervertidos de Fanfiction ¿Verdad?, como sea dejen reviews.


End file.
